Barney: Hop to It! VHS 1992
Category:Barney Home Video Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Time-Life Video * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Hop to It!" Songs Segments Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Associate Music Director: Larry Haron * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Associate Producer/Director: Heather Smith * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Lighting Director: Bruce Deck * Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey * Assistant Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Teri Peabody * Script Supervisor: Catherine A. Reynolds * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistant: Cindy K. Speer * Wardrobe Supervisor: Lisa O. Albertson * Makeup/Wardrobe Assistant: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Barney's Wardrobe: Susie Thennes * Floor Director: Claire Murray * Technical Director: Stacey Smith * Camera Operators: Bruce Harmon, Eric Norberg, Vic Sosa * Engineer in Charge: Randy Patrick * Video: Wayne Cook * Videotape: Randy Breedlove * On-Line Production: Phil M. Allison, Tim Platt * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electrician: Michael Henning * Studio Manager: James Edwards * Production Assistant: James A. Johnson * Video Graphic Designers: Mike Berry, Mike Fleming, Ed Leach * Sets, Props and Original Puppets by Leapfrog Productions with Charles Bailey, Ray Henry, Robbie McGuire * Curriculum Consultants: Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen * Educational Researchers: Carolyn W. Madere, Virginia Schmidt, Sheri Vasinda, Cindy Weissinger * Children's Teacher: Teri McDuffy * Child Supervisor: Chris Childs * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishing from Childcraft Education Corporation * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * For Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends - Hop to It! * © 1992 The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits (cont.) Closing Logos Category:1992 Category:VHS